Destiny
by snazy
Summary: Sookie and Eric realize they are in love. Sookie gets amnesia. Then she is back with Bill and just about to get married. It's my first story ever, so please reveiw. The characters of course belong to Charlene Harris.
1. The Glamouring

The Glamouring

Bill went missing and she had to find him. The only reason she was here with Eric was because he promised to help her find Bill. Her heart was aching from the thought he could be in danger..."Oh, Bill, Just be patient my love" Sookie said to herself and walked in the bar alongside the one person she hated the most, the selfish, arrogant, heartless vampire that had killed her cousin.

She noticed the admiring faces turning at Eric. She had reacted the same way when she first saw him two years ago. A six foot five tall, broad shouldered blonde vampire with sky blue eyes couldn't go unnoticed easily she agreed unwillingly. They headed towards the table that was reserved for them. When just about to take their seats, an elegantly dressed vampire stood on their way. Eric slightly pushed her away and the two vampires started staring at each other without saying a word. The intruder nodded at the crowd towards somebody and all of a sudden the music stopped and they were surrounded in a circle by what seemed to Sookie an army of vampires. She felt a little scared, but Eric was not showing the slightest sign of fear.

"Hi Eric, it is nice to see you again. You haven't visited us here for what feels like a century now" the other vampire broke the silence first. He was well build, with dark hair and brown eyes and slightly darker skin. He was good looking Sookie thought, but something in his eyes made her hair rise and she moved a step closer to Eric unconsciously.

"Good evening Your Majesty" Eric said "It is my pleasure. I have urgent matters I need to address and I am grateful for your invitation.

"No problem Eric. I see you have brought me a present too" and the vampire turned towards Sookie without hiding the lust in his eyes. "She is marvellous looking. Where did you find such a treasure?"

Sookie noticed how Eric's body got a defensive position and his fangs slightly extended.

"She is not part of the bargain Your Majesty. I can find you a better one if that is what you desire"

"I like this one" The King said in a manner that made Sookie get cold chills all over her body. He kept shamelessly scanning her from top to bottom.

"No" Eric said so firmly that drew the entire King's attention back towards him. "She is here with me to relief me of my needs. She is my lover" Sookie nearly jumped two feet high when she heard Eric saying she was his lover. Anger ran through her face and her eyes shined with disgust. She was just about to say something in protest when Eric pierced her with his blue eyes trying to tell her to stay quiet. And she did. She was going to deal with him and his vulgar behaviour later. Now she had to concentrate and remember she was here for Bill, and she would do whatever it takes to get him back in her life.

Sookie's reaction didn't go unnoticed by the King. She was trembling with anger and disgust, not what you would expect from one of Eric's lovers. He had unwillingly heard the living legends about Eric's abilities in bed. And it fascinated him that the woman standing next to Eric obviously wasn't sharing the same opinion.

His own sister admitted to him once in a moment of weakness that Eric was the best lover she ever had and she wanted him back. One thing he knew for sure about Eric, it definitely wasn't common to see him with a human in a public place.

"Hmm, there is something very interesting about her" the King thought. "Maybe she isn't entirely human" it dawned at him. He wasn't quite sure what she was but it got his full attention. "Wow, look at her" the King could not stop admiring at what he was seeing. "She is definitely worth more than one session of sex" he continued to think silently. He had agreed with Eric to help him release Bill. He couldn't understand why was Eric paying a million for a vampire he didn't even like. "If it was me, I would pay the money to kill Bill" He looked again at the human next to Eric. "And I am intending to have some fun tonight" The woman was striking looking, with blonde hair and green eyes, and lips to die for."If she doesn't want Eric, I'll have her" the King thought and licked his own lips. He decided to offer a discount of a hundred thousand from the price but there was something in Eric's eyes that told him not to even try to bargain any further.

" Ok, change of tactics" he thought and felt full of excitement of the idea that just ran through his mind. He knew that by law it was the human's choice to stay with a vampire and they were free to leave the relationship anytime they wanted. But the law never really worked for him, because glamouring someone else's human was allowed in very special circumstances. As a King of all vampires, he had the privilege to glamour the humans of his subjects and have them for a night of passion. The idea of doing this to Eric's lover was thrilling him. He grinned with pleasure thinking of what Eric's face would look like while he was fucking his lover to exhaustion under his nose. Eric would have no choice, these are the laws and he must obey or he would die.

"I am King Pedro De La Vega, it is a pleasure to meet you, darling" The king said nailing Sookie with his eyes and putting in action all his glamour abilities trained for centuries.

"Please come closer my child. I would love to personally be able to admire the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You will be safe with me. It won't take long and am sure your lover wouldn't mind me taking you from him for a little while" and he winked at Eric who had already grasped at the King's intentions. Eric felt Sookie grabbing his hand and a warm feeling ran through his spine from the touch of her little soft fingers. He couldn't remember ever being so close to her before, but it felt good. Whatever the King's intentions were, he knew he would not let him whatever the cost. This was not his plan.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse, Your Majesty" Sookie introduced herself, and slightly bowed at him. Sookie's heart started racing in her chest. She realized she was standing in front of the most powerful vampire in the Kingdom of Vampires. He was more powerful than the Queen, his natural sister from their human life. And rumours had it that becoming vampires never broke their human bond and they trusted each other with their lives.

"I am really honoured by your offer Your Majesty" Sookie followed showing a set of sparkling white teeth. The King's mind was bursting with relief. "It wasn't that difficult to glamour her" he thought. "Isn't it great to be the King" and he felt his arousal thinking how he would fuck her senseless unit she begs him to stop.

"But I am afraid I didn't come here to entertain myself. Eric and I were just going to have a drink and then going to bed" Sookie proceeded.

Suddenly all the bar and everyone in it went deadly silent. Sookie could feel the eyes of every human or vampire staring at her with disbelief. The King's eyes opened twice as much. Did he hear what he just heard? Why wasn't he able to glamour her? Why wasn't she glamoured?

"Hmm, interesting" The King said calmly and turned to Eric who looked quite astonished too. Never in the whole written and unwritten history was a human able to resist the glamouring of a vampire.

No one was daring to say a word and all the eyes turned slowly from Sookie towards the King.

"I think I am starting to like you even more Sookie Stackhouse" The King said. "You are one of a kind" And looked at Eric not hiding the surprise in this face.

Sookie felt the tension of many eyes staring. She knew that the King had just tried to glamour her, but she never knew she was not susceptible to it. Bill never tried, he didn't need to, she thought. "At least one good thing to come out of my telepathic curse" she sighed and pulled her hand from Eric's realizing all of a sudden she was holding it all this time.

"Well, well, Eric, what a little lover you have. Maybe you can show us all how a human of this kind has to be handled..." Sookie could swear she could see little flames playfully dancing in the King's eyes. The King's words were somewhat slowly but surely entering her mind. "Where was he heading?" Sookie was wondering.

"You must admit Eric that you owe us a demonstration of your special abilities in public. Sookie surely won't mind. She is your lover. Didn't I hear you say so a little earlier?" The King was looking at Eric with two raised eyebrows and an ironic expression on his face.

Sookie's heart nearly sank in her feet. The King wanted Eric to claim her in front of everybody in the bar. She started trembling with resent from the thought of Eric touching her. She hated him so much that she knew it would make her sick to the bones. Asking Eric to help her was against all her beliefs, only that she had had no other choice. But the King looked quite serious and she glanced at Eric who still wasn't showing any sign of reaction on his face. She wondered sometimes how he managed not to have any emotions, but she wasn't surprised. Eric was stone hearted. He couldn't feel...Maybe that's why he managed to survive over a thousand years in the cruel vampire world which made him one of the oldest creatures on Earth.

"A deal is a deal Eric. I had a little fun bargaining it. Now let's see if what you were saying is true and I promise you two a wonderful night afterwards. You don't have to go all the way, just a little teasing" the King said.

Sookie could feel how a hard ball of pressure was building inside her chest. Whatever the King wanted Eric to do, wasn't looking like something she would enjoy at all. She reminded herself it was all for Bill and a sense of relief ran through her body. She felt Eric stepping closer...too close to her likings. She panicked, she wanted to run. But it was too late...

Eric looked her in the eyes, took her head gently with both his hands and kissed her. She could feel her upper lip slightly pulled when his soft tongue slowly entered her mouth and started dancing in a way that made her respond immediately. Boy, could he kiss...She certainly didn't expect that. She felt a hot wave piercing from top of her head to the tips of her toe nails and the sensation made her lose control of her mind and body. She was astonished by the pleasure she was experiencing at this very moment and Bill, her engagement to him, the love words they had exchanged and all the reality just drifted far away as they never existed... She felt Eric's hands covering every inch of her back and pressing her closer towards him like he wanted to squeeze out all the juice she had inside her. She unwillingly noticed her hands responding and wrapping around his waist. It all felt strangely familiar, like she had felt his body like this before. She could feel him getting so hard and pulsating against her that for a second she thought the clothes could not stop him from entering her, and she felt in horror...she wanted it...

"Eric, stop", she heard herself saying and slightly pulled away from him. She realized he had his eyes opened all this time looking at her. Her mind was racing furiously in her head. Did she just enjoy kissing Eric? She took two steps back. Eric was standing in all his six foot five glory in front of her. She could see the arousal in his jeans and she couldn't help thinking that what was inside them looked quite significant as far as her imagination could go.

She looked around and all of the vampires were staring at them, but keeping distance. She could see the amusement in their eyes. Eric was over 1000 years old and everyone seemed to admire him for a reason she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

The King looked at them for another few moments with a serious expression on his face. "I will have her one day, whatever it takes" he whispered and disappeared into the crowd.

The bar filled with music and dancing just like nothing had happened.

"Sookie that was truly amazing", she heard Eric saying. "What a pity it ended" and she could see him grinning in a way only Eric could. She couldn't avoid noticing the satisfaction on his face and it made her realize what she just did. She wanted to sink into the ground. She wanted every little part of what just happened to disappear without a trace. She was engaged. She loved Bill. She could not and should not have let something like this happen. "What were you thinking Sookie?" She jumped another few steps away from Eric and felt proud of herself for doing so.

"Enough playing games" she growled. "I have to find Bill. I love him and I would do anything for him, even if that involves kissing you. Well, I have to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought, but it meant nothing to me" She was trying to sound as confident as she could, but her voice was not obeying. She could feel his eyes burning through her, maybe trying to find out if she was telling the truth, and the tension made her turn away and look at a non-existent spot somewhere in the space to the right of his shoulder. I love Bill" she repeated as if she wasn't sure she was convincing enough the first time. Eric was still looking at her but his face turned motionless like there was a stone mask on it.

"Eric, do you mind getting me a Jin and Tonic, please". She decided changing the subject was the best thing to do.

"And I wouldn't mind if it is a double", she thought to herself. She needed to get rid of her current state of mind. "Why did one simple kiss with a man she hated stir her otherwise self controlled world so badly?"

"Of course my lover" Eric said and the corner of his lips slightly turned upwards creating an amused expression on his face.

"I am not your lover Eric Northman and I will never be, so get rid of this impossible idea"

"It is not just an idea Sookie. And impossible is a word I have erased from my dictionary" Eric smiled mysteriously and walked away to the bar.

She could feel anger building up inside her. What did he mean by that? "You big, blonde, arrogant vampire" she said to herself. "I am not one of your female toys" She shook her head and felt she had to remind herself that someone like him can never keep interest in a human for too long. He will forget about all this by tomorrow, she was certain about it. It was part of who he was. ..

" Bill, my Bill", she whispered. He is not like Eric. He cared about her deeply as a person, although the sex was great too. He loved her and was willing to sacrifice his vampire way of living for her. "Oh, Bill, I miss you"

Eric was walking towards her with the Jin and Tonic after what seemed to her like a decade. She thought he looked unhappy, but decided to ignore it. Eric could not feel, he was self centered, he couldn't experience emotions of love, sadness, happiness and disappointment in the true meaning of them. Maybe just lust she thought, remembering the countless times seeing women desperately trying to get his attention.

"Here Sookie, I got you a double so you don't get the chance to use me as a waiter too soon, not that I mind" He laughed.

Sookie got annoyed for a moment. "Why did he always seem to guess what she wanted?"

"I can pretend to be your personal servant all night Sookie, if it will make you feel better" Eric was scanning her face..

"Drop it Eric!" Sookie said with her eyes bursting in flames. She certainly would love to be able to torture him a little, or maybe more than a little. Exactly the way he tortured Lafayette... And she could feel the blood rising to her head from the horrible memory of his death.

"Thanks for the drink. Can we get to business now? She said with a serious face like she never heard his last words.

"Were you able to find out anything about Bill? Sookie said and her body straightened in a still motionless position.

She looked at him with her big green eyes and Eric felt he wanted to sink into them. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a yellow simple t-shirt over her jeans but it made her eyes look awkwardly green. He noticed there wasn't even a slight bit of any other colour in them. They were perfectly green, exactly like the grass in the garden of his castle he remembered from the time when he was still a human. A flush of long lost memories ran through his mind. If he wasn't a vampire he would think he was sweating. He looked at her full lips. They were naturally red and he could still sense the intoxicating taste from kissing them. He sneaked a glance at her breasts and regretted he didn't try to touch them when he had the chance. He could nearly swear she had no bra under the t-shirt, even though the view looked too perfect to be true. He was finding it hard to concentrate and this was annoying him. Her question penetrated his mind with a few moments delay. She was asking him about Bill...

"Sookie, Bill is back" Eric said with firm voice while still not able to look away from her. He could notice how her face lit with happiness and he felt a little irritated without fully realizing why her eagerness to see Bill bothered him so much.

"Bill made a deal with the Queen and he was prohibited from telling anyone about it, this obviously included you too. " He didn't want to lie to her, but he felt it wasn't the moment now for what he really wanted to say.

"The Queen personally called me a few minutes ago to tell me he completed his tasks successfully and as a gesture of gratitude she allows him to marry his human, who I presume is you?" He lifted his eyebrow and lowered his face when saying it, looking her straight into the eyes. It made Sookie feel thousands of pins pressing against her skin.

"Yes, Eric, we got engaged just before he disappeared. Everything happened so quick that we didn't have the chance to tell anyone. I am so worried. When will I see him Eric? Is he going to come here soon?" He saw the impatience and desperation in her eyes.

"He is on his way and should be here any moment now" Eric said trying to stop his hand from landing over hers in an overwhelming desire to make her feel better. He was relieved she didn't notice.

The news about Bill marrying Sookie were hardly sinking easily though. He never had the intention to find Bill. But she came to him two days ago. He hadn't seen her in over a year since Long Shadow killed her cousin Lafayette. She never let him tell her exactly what happened. She was so angry that night that he thought she would jump out of her skin. Bill was trying to calm her down and although a vampire, he could not hold on to her. She managed to release herself from Bill and slap him across the face. He remembered he could not react. Something in her eyes told him to let go. He didn't think he would see her again...

"Sookie, Bill is..." Eric said. Bill was standing at the door with a furious expression on his face. He wasn't even able to finish the sentence. Sookie had run to Bill already. He saw Bill picking her up like a feather and walking through the door into the dark of the night.

Eric felt a big emptiness growing inside his chest. He wasn't sure what it meant. And he didn't like it.

He could probably understand why Bill was in a hurry to take Sookie away from this place. The gossip around here was travelling with lightning speed and even Bill knew that if Sookie was susceptible to glamour no one was ever able to save her from the grip of the King. And kissing Sookie wasn't a choice that he made himself, although he enjoyed it more than he would like to admit to himself.

He didn't expect Bill to be grateful for saving him too. Bill didn't know he paid a ransom to the King to convince the Queen to release him from his obligations, but he didn't think Bill would go that far, marriage...The news ruined his plans a bit, but he'll get over it.

When Sookie came for help, he really tried hard to say no but it never came out of his mouth for some reason. She reminded him about someone else many years ago, but he wasn't quite sure why. He just needed to know and that was his chance.

Eric turned away from the door once the shadows of Bill and Sookie disappeared. He looked around himself scanning the crowd and his eyes stopped at a brunette dressed in an appealing leopard dress. She was quite good looking he noted, and he surely needed to release the tension in his pants. It nearly started to make him ache. He must have been aroused to almost an orgasm state when kissing Sookie, he thought, and that surprised him a little.

The brunette was already rising from her seat. She had been sitting with two other vampires that were looking quite impressive themselves, but she seemingly didn't care about leaving them one bit. She was willing to be with him. He could almost read women's minds sometimes he thought while smiling at her in an irresistible way. He nodded and she did not wait for another invitation. He had rented an apartment on the 21stth floor of the vampire hotel. She started kissing him on the way to the elevator and once the door was shut, Eric turned her back towards him and tore the short dress from her body along with the underwear. He had to fuck her and he had to do it now. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushed her towards the wall and entered from behind at once. He could feel the tension in his penis and he wanted to release it. He was thrusting in her with all the fury that had built up for the last hour. He lowered his right hand towards her intimate area while still massaging her breasts with the other. Contrary to his aggressive moves inside her, he slowly licked her neck and ears, leaving her with a burning trail of pleasure. He reached her lips from the side and his skilled fingers started working on her clitoritis. He could hear her heavy breathing and felt the hardened from arousal front wall of her vagina. He slightly repositioned himself to be able to fully press his penis against what was a woman's most sensible spot. It didn't take too long after that, she exploded in multiple orgasms screaming with pleasure in an inhuman voice. He came soon after her. And all he could feel was relief.

He threw his jacket over the naked brunette's shoulders and laughed at her watching her trying to walk normally. He had enough too for the night he thought and didn't mind when he saw her falling asleep on the bed. He put a note of a 1000 quid next to the clock on the press to compensate her for the thorn clothes and walked into his own bedroom locking the door behind himself.

Sookie was in a castle with high stone walls surrounding an enormous green fields and forests. She was sitting near a lake and she could see the fish playing. Her legs were half covered in water and her white thin dress was waving from the light breeze. She felt a warm kiss on her neck and two strong hands hugging her around the shoulders. She rolled backwards laughing and sprinkling as much water as she could with her legs, falling on the grass behind her. Two sky blue eyes looked at her and she felt a gentle kiss on her mouth. Eric, she gasped...I love...Sookie woke up covered in sweat. The dream was so vivid it scared her. She stretched her hand and touched the other side of the bed. It was cold. Bill was gone to his sleeping place. He never stayed with her in bed after sun rise although she had put special windows and insulated her whole house for him from the light during the day. She reached the remote control and pressed the button. The sunshine slowly came through the windows.

Sookie jumped. It was nearly 4 pm. She needed to go and buy a few things for the evening. Bill had told her they were going to celebrate their engagement and she wanted to look beautiful for him. Most of her clothes were t-shirts, jeans and shorts and she could hardly wear any of these tonight. Bill had organized a party at Fangtasia, the only vampire-human friendly bar in the area. She wasn't really happy about it, but Bill insisted it would be best for all. She sighed. There weren't too many places where humans, vampires and shifters could mix together and still feel comfortable.

She called Tara. She was not sure what she wanted to wear and she needed someone to help her. Tara always spoke her mind and she could rely on her opinion, although her sharp tongue didn't have limits sometimes, Sookie laughed.

"Tara, Bill is back"

"Good for him" Tara said sarcastically. "How does his comeback have anything to do with me?"

"We got engaged Tara and we are going to celebrate tonight" Sookie could nearly hear Tara's jaw dropping over the phone.

"Sorry, Sookie, I think I am hearing voices. What did you just say?"

"You are hearing my voice, Tara" Sookie said seriously. "We got engaged just before Bill disappeared. Sorry for not telling you, but I was too upset with Bill's disappearance to talk about it. He offered to marry me and I said yes."

"And how do you know you love him, Sookie? You don't have to get married to the first men you slept in your life with. If I had followed your example and got married to the shifter who took my virginity, I would have had a Collie for a husband and given birth to a bunch of Jack Russell terriers or whatever they would have wanted to be. I could have opened my own dog pound" Tara laughed.

"Tara, stop. I don't have to be reminded that I can never have children with Bill. But you know how torturing to me is to be with a human" Sookie said somewhat defensively with her voice trembling "I can't spend my life with a human that I would be able to hear talking even in their sleep. I need silence Tara. I am exhausted at hearing everyone's thoughts, problems and dirty desires. Bill gives me that silence and the sex is great"

"I am sorry Sookie. I just want you to be happy. And if Bill makes you happy, then I am ok with it. I'll come and pick you up in half an hour and go get you something decent to wear tonight."

It was dusk already. Sookie had a warm long shower and she felt ready to prepare for the nights. She wasn't sure how to wear her hair. She always had it tight, but she felt it would be nice


	2. The Engagement

It was dusk already. Sookie had a warm long shower and she felt ready to prepare for the night. She wasn't sure how to wear her hair. She usually had it tight, but she felt it would be nice to leave it down for a change. Bill always told her she looked beautiful with her hair down and she wanted to please him.

She looked in the mirror and her face blushed. The dress was made of thin material that didn't manage to hide too much. She didn't want to buy exactly this dress, but Tara convinced her. "If I had your body…" Tara said to her "I wouldn't bother wear anything"

It looked nice on her she admitted to herself. Being a waitress for so many years had at least one positive effect. The muscles on her belly and legs were well formed, only that her bootie was slightly more generous. When buying jeans she always had to look for stretchable material otherwise the jeans were either too wide on her waist or too tight on her butt. Bill joked with her that it had a life of its own.

It was already 9 o'clock and Bill told her he would collect her at 8.

The door bell rang. "This must be Bill", she thought and ran to the door.

"Hello Sookie"

Sookie looked up at the tall, blonde man standing at the door and her smile dropped.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Bill had some additional arrangements to do and he asked me if I could collect you. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Sookie hesitated for a moment. Vampires could not just walk into a human's house without an invitation. And this one certainly was the last vampire whom she wanted in her house. But he helped her get Bill back and she ought him at least that.

"Come in" Sookie said without hiding the disappointment in her voice. It was Bill's and hers official engagement and she was expecting Bill, not the man she wanted to forget. She turned and walked to the fridge to fetch a bottle of true blood for Eric

"Sookie, you look absolutely stunning" Eric stared at her back and he was sure this time she wore no bra. The dress had an open back down to her thin waist. He felt the pressure in his pants building up from the view. He sat on the couch and took the book that was on the table to hide the enlargement in his pants. It annoyed him that he didn't seem to be able to control his desires when he saw Sookie. There was something in her, so different than the other humans he had seen. Two years had passed since the first time they met, and the first time he started having dreams about his past. The past about his human life and the only woman he ever loved. He did not know why Sookie triggered his memories. She did not look like her, but her scent was driving him insane. It was the same…

"Thanks Eric" Sookie was feeling nervous being alone in the house with Eric. She felt his eyes burning her back and her face blushed with shame. She wanted to kill Tara at this moment for making her wear this dress. She passed him the bottle of True Blood and giggled when she saw what he was reading. Arlene had forgotten the book she bought for Terry "How to put baby nappies" and Eric seemed deeply interested in it. She used the moment to put her jacket on.

"You better don't get too comfortable because it's late already and I don't want Bill waiting for me" Sookie snapped with a serious voice.

"Hmm, yeah, I nearly forgot what I came here for, Sookie" Eric smiled at her in a way that made her cheeks go on fire.

"We can go if you are ready" he said and drank the bottle of True Blood at once.

Sookie took her bag while Eric hurried and opened the door for her. Her eyes fell on his tall body and she admitted he looked well. The shirt was hugging his chest revealing a set of nice muscles. She gazed down his butt and pinched herself. "What are you doing Sookie? It is your engagement night with Bill and you are staring at someone else's nice ass…..Nice…Did I just think he has a nice ass?" She pinched herself again and ran out the door disgusted with her thoughts. This was maybe caused by Bills absence, she concluded. They still haven't had sex since he went missing. She was too upset and tired that night and Bill's touch was making her remember every detail of Eric kissing her, something she wanted to forget that ever happened. Bill wasn't too happy about her rejection, but didn't push her. This was a week ago and she knew she shouldn't delay it any further. She was going to make it all up to him tonight…

Pam was standing at the door when they arrived at Fangtasia. She looked at Eric with a furious expression.

"Where were you, Eric? You left me here dealing with all the crap on my own without saying a word. What could have been so important to you? Oh, yeah…", and she looked at Sookie raising her eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised that you can never keep your attributes in your pants? But just to let you know if you have forgotten, that this one is not available anymore"

"Sorry Pam", Eric grinned. And it is not what you think. Bill asked me if I could collect Sookie, and knowing how good you are at entertaining the customers, I thought why not", Eric put the most innocent smile on his face and Pam just waved her hand and laughed.

"Fine", she said. "Just that after so many centuries you keep surprising me doing things you have never done before. If Sookie wasn't marrying Bill, I would have said this is the first time you drove a human in your car" Pam rolled her eyes and walked away.

The bar was buzzing with people. Sookie saw all her friends were already there and having fun without her. It was brighter than usual and looked nearly as normal as a human bar would be. Sookie silently appreciated that Eric and Pam did make some effort to re-arrange it like that. The atmosphere was not filthy with sex as the last time she remembered it, but it felt romantic and beautiful. The vampires were well dressed and drinking True blood from wine glasses that made it look more human. The doors to the summer garden were open and the air was fresh and smelled of flowers and trees.

Sookie browsed around to locate Bill and saw him talking to a stunningly looking female vampire. He stood up as soon as he saw her and walked towards her with a seductive smile on his face.

"I am so sorry, darling, that I could not collect you. But the Queen had to make some final arrangements with me and asked me if I could keep her company. You know that we can never get married if she didn't give us her consent and it wasn't polite if I said no. Eric was not behaving his usual self and had excused himself that he had to collect some more stuff from the alcohol shop in Bon Temps, and I asked him if he could grab you on the way back as I was running out of time. I really hope he behaved?" Sookie nodded. Bill kissed her and wrapped his hand around her waist. "You look gorgeous, my darling", he proceeded and Sookie noticed the proud expression on his face.

Bill introduced her to the Queen. Her name was Encarna De La Vega. Sookie thought the Queen was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She had long black hair and big blue eyes and a body to die for. She sounded nice and sweet when she talked, unlike her brother the King, Sookie thought. The Queen was telling her how she had heard so much about her and how Bill had told her about his love to her. She said Bill have been working for her for about a century and she was going to miss his services, but that she was glad Bill had a decent reason and she was well compensated for losing him anyway. Sookie wasn't sure what her last words meant, but at this moment it didn't bother her too much what the Queen's reasons were. Bill had already told her that he completed his last mission ever on behalf of the Queen and this was all that mattered to her right now.

Sookie looked around at her friends to make sure they were ok and saw Eric talking to Sam, Jason and Tara. The three of them were laughing and holding their stomachs. She was wondering what was so funny that he was saying. They barely spoke to Bill and now they seemed to be all over a vampire they had never seen before. She noticed Pam sneaking a look at Eric as well while talking to another vampire and she had a somewhat surprised expression on her face.

Tara squeezed Eric's cheek and Sam and Jason shook hands with him, and then Eric walked away to Arlene and Terry. Sookie hadn't seen a vampire shaking hands before.

Sookie saw a lot of faces she did not know. It seemed like the whole vampire royalty was at their engagement. She was glad that the King could not make it. He terrified her the night she went with Eric to his bar, but seeing how nice his sister was made her feel somewhat less scared of the memories of him. The Queen was joking about the King's surprised face when she told him about Bill marrying Sookie. She said the King had the impression Sookie was seeing someone else. The Queen raised her eyebrow when saying it and Sookie's face blushed when she realized what the Queen meant. She looked at Bill. His fangs were slightly extended and he wasn't really laughing at the joke. Sookie had already told him what happened that night. He forgave her, but blamed Eric for everything, even though Sookie tried to convince him it was the King's idea. Bill said to her that he would kill Eric if he ever touched her again. Sookie assured him she hated Eric as much as he did and would never entirely forgive him for killing Lafayette. Bill had looked at her nervously when she said that to him, Sookie remembered. He looked as upset as she did when she talked to him about her cousin's death. And she loved him even more for caring and showing his emotions to her.

An urge to hug Bill and kiss him ran through her body and she stroked the hair on his neck with her hand and lifted her feet to reach his mouth. She met Eric's gaze who was still talking to her friends, but momentarily turned his head at Terry, suddenly expressing a great deal of interest in the conversation. Sookie felt the Queen's eyes snapping a quick look at Eric, and then quickly turning to her, and she heard her saying. "Sookie, you look extremely beautiful. My brother was not exaggerating when he described you to me. Bill probably can't wait till the celebration is over", and she winked." I am going to leave you two alone for a while if you excuse me. I am really enjoying your lovely party, but I just need to do something else I came here for. Bill told me that you set your wedding day for next year, but I would be really glad if you consider marrying as soon as possible. I told Bill I would cover all the expenses as a wedding present if you get married on my birthday next month on the 16th August. Bill said it's ok with him as long as you don't mind. What do you say, Sookie?" Sookie's jaw dropped speechless. She looked at Bill trying to guess what to say and it seemed he fully agreed to the Queen's request.

"This is a very generous offer, Your Majesty, thank you so much" Sookie said with hesitation in her voice." But next month is really too soon and I am not sure I will have enough time to get everything ready"

"Leave that to me, Sookie. I will organize everything for you. I would really like to. So please let me. August the 16th, Ok. Just get ready on time?" the Queen laughed and left their company without giving Sookie time to reject. Sookie saw her heading at Eric's direction and then saving Arlene and Terry from his persistent company. Why she was so interested in their marriage, Sookie wondered.

She saw the Queen wrapping her hand around Eric's arm and pulling him towards the garden, then grabbing his butt playfully. Sookie nearly felt the touch on her own arms and her face blushed realizing what she was thinking. The Queen was so beautiful, Sookie admitted. Nearly every man in the bar turned his head when she was passing. She was taller than Sookie and she agreed they did look nice together. She noticed Eric's fangs shining in the dark. Vampires showed their fangs when they were aroused. She thought about the night when he kissed her and she could not remember feeling his fangs. Why would he, she thought, he kissed her because he was ordered to and he obviously did not like too much, Sookie concluded…

Sookie really enjoyed the rest of the night. Bill made her dance to exhaustion, whispering love words in her ear, telling her what he would do to her afterwards. A shifter called Alcide stole her from Bill for a while and she was having fun listening to his adventures as a tiger. He was a handsome man and told her she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Sookie had never heard so many compliments about her looks for one night. And it was nice to hear it from someone that didn't look too bad himself. Alcide joked with her how he would steal her from Bill and make her love him instead, and how much he regretted he never met her before. He told her as well she was the smartest and funniest woman he has ever talked to and that he would be delighted if they could become friends. She tried to block his thoughts from entering her mind, but he was broadcasting so loudly she could not avoid it. Her cheeks blushed when she realized he was really being honest with her, that he really respected Bill and her decision to marry him, but he could not stop admiring her personality more than her looks. Alcide introduced her to the rest of his friends, while Bill was enjoying the company of a few female humans that were seemingly all over him.

He looked enormously entertained by the attention, she admitted unwillingly, but it somehow did not bother her at all. She went to him and talked to them for a while as well. They told her how lucky she was for marrying Bill and all.

She spent the rest of the night trying to pay attention to everyone that came to their engagement, stealing a look at Bill from time to time who had joined the company of his vampire friends. Her brother Jason told her he was having a great time; how he met a lovely girl named Sara and arranged a date with her the following evening; he told her about the nice, blond tall vampire with blue eyes, and how Jason was delighted that Bill's friends were so nice. He said Eric promised him to give him a few history lessons. There couldn't be a better teacher than a vampire that witnessed the human civilization for more than 1000 years, Jason admitted to her with excitement. Eric told him he stopped drinking any human blood about 200 hundred years ago and that he hasn't killed a human since he was 333 years old more than 700 years ago. He was able to survive on animal blood and the last few decades were the easiest since the Japanese invented the synthetic "True blood"

"Jason, did you just say that Eric has not killed a human for 700 years?" Sookie said with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, Sookie, isn't it amazing? The vampires are not as scary as the books granny used to read to us when we were kids"

"He is definitely lying Jason" Sookie nodded her head angrily. Jason did not know about Lafayette. She never told him what happened. She saw Eric with her own eyes covered in blood carrying her cousin in his hands, and shouting at Bill that he would kill him if he approached. She felt the blood rising to her head from the memories.

Bill had told her that night he had some business to do and had to go to Fangtasia to meet Eric. She wanted to surprise him, but instead of this she was the one horribly surprised.

Sookie remembered going absolutely hysteric at Eric. She tried to scratch Eric's face and eventually managed to slap him across the face. Eric tried to tell her it was an accident, but she could not understand how any of this would change the fact that Lafayette was dead. Eric's face was full of remorse and he told her he was sorry, that it was his fault. She wanted to kill him, to hurt him, as much as her cousin's death hurt her.

"Jason, there is something I need to tell you" Sookie said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm, what a delicious little brother you have, Sookie" Pam sneaked in between them without Sookie noticing. "I just accidentally heard your conversation and decided to tell you that what your brother said about Eric is the true. Eric has not killed a human since he turned me 700 years ago" Pam smiled. "For which I forgave him long time ago. And he did not do it, Sookie, it wasn't him"

Sookie stood still for a moment staring at Pam. What was she trying to tell her, that Eric did not kill Lafayette? If he did not kill him, then who did?

Pam walked away without saying no more.

"What were you going to tell me, Sookie?" Jason looked at her sister trying to figure out what was that conversation all about.

"Nothing Jason, I just wanted to say how happy I am for you and I am looking forward to meeting Sara as well. I hope you invite her for dinner some evening." She hugged her brother and walked to Bill, still trying to assimilate Pam's words. She really needed to clarify with Bill what happened that night. She never asked him for details, but Bill never denied anything when she blamed Eric. If Eric didn't kill her cousin, Bill would have said something to her, she was trying to convince herself.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Bill kissed her when she approached." Did anyone upset you, darling?"

"Bill, I need to talk to you in private for a moment" He excused himself from his friends and one of them petted him on the shoulder telling him to take his time while winking at walked out with Bill to the garden.

"Bill, did Eric kill Lafayette? You have to tell me the truth once and for all"

Bill's face went white. It was almost impossible for this to happen, but Sookie could almost see the blood draining from his facial vessels.

"Bill, why are you not answering me?" Sookie was getting nervous at Bill's reaction. She felt something was not right.

"No, Sookie, Eric did not kill Lafayette" Sookie nearly fainted at Bill's words. All this time, for the last two years she was thinking that Eric was the killer.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, Bill? Why did you leave me live in lies for all this time? Don't you think I deserved to know?" Sookie was crying and the tears were rolling down her face like a river.

"I am so sorry I lied to you, Sookie" Bill was trying to wipe her tears with his hands. "I had just realized at that time I loved you and wanted you to hate Eric. I was jealous of him. I had seen how you looked at him sometimes and I did not want to lose you. Will you forgive me, Sookie" Bill said with begging voice trying to kiss her lips. "Long Shadow killed your cousin, and if it wasn't for Eric, he would have drained him too. Lafayette was romantically involved with Long Shadow. You know he preferred his own sex. Eric had tried to stop them from seeing each other, as he knew what Long Shadow was capable of, but Long Shadow kept meeting Lafayette behind Eric's back. It's my fault Sookie, I knew they were meeting and I approved the relationship. Eric lost his mind after seeing Long Shadow sucking out the last drops of blood from Lafayette and killed him instantly. Long Shadow's blood spilled all over Eric, but he didn't seem to notice. I thought he would have killed me too for knowing what was happening. I had never seen him so angry. He bit his wrist and grabbed Lafayette trying to give him some of his blood to survive him, but it was too late. That's when you walked in and you know the rest…I guess...I love you, Sookie. Please forgive me."

Sookie was standing there speechless drowning in her tears. Bill lied to her. He hid the truth from her for two long years. He used to tell her how deceitful Eric is, but she was wondering now who the deceitful one really was.

It was their engagement night and she was willing to forgive him, but she somehow did not feel angry at him. She felt nothing at all and it scared her. Maybe Tara was right, she did not know Bill long enough to marry him…..He was the only man she ever really loved, but she could not imagine touching him this night. She has not felt like being with him since the time she went with Eric to find him, when he kissed her, and when all the strange vivid dreams about a blonde, blue eyed human with striking resemblance to Eric started intruding her sleep.

"Bill, I want to go home, my home" Sookie asserted and started walking towards the gates of the garden.

"Sookie, wait!" Bill shouted after her. "I am going to drive you home. You cannot walk on your own in the dark"

"No Bill, I will be fine. It is only a 20 minutes' walk and all the danger is at our engagement party having a nice night out", Sookie laughed." Don't worry. I will call you tomorrow, I promise. And Bill, I love you too. I just need some time on my own to clear my mind" Sookie said firmly and walked out on the street.

Sookie felt the cold breeze of the night wind and regretted she forgot her jacket. But the breeze was helping her think clearer at least. Even if Eric did not kill Lafayette, that still did not change who he was. She saw him kissing the Queen earlier in the night and then the two of them disappeared for almost an hour. When they came back, the Queen looked happier and Eric was behaving his usual self walking around like he was a king. She saw them dancing and laughing and touching each other in an intimate way. She felt disgusted. All that ever interested Eric was sex and vampire politics.

Bill walked back into the bar after he left Sookie. He really did not want to leave her alone, but he wasn't sure he could hide his nervousness any longer. Sookie had become very suspicious the last week. And he had to be very careful. There was only one month left to the wedding and everything was going as planned. The Queen got what she wanted and he got what he wanted…He was feeling hungry now. He noticed Sookie's friends had left. He looked around and saw the fangbanger he talked to earlier gazing at him with a seductive smile. He winked at her and she followed him to the toilets. He bit her neck and felt the warm blood spreading through his body. It was relieving. Sookie had not let him have sex for a week and he could no longer resist the urges. He thrusted his enlarged member into her and left his body enjoy the waves of pleasure….Then he heard the door opening….

"Bill, what are you doing?" Eric was standing at the door…" Where is Sookie?"

Bill pulled himself from the girl as much as he could and tried to close the zip on his pants.

"She wasn't feeling well, Eric. She wanted to walk home alone and I could not stop her"

"I see" Eric said with an ironic smile. "Just don't let anyone else seeing you, Bill", and walked out of the door.

He went to Pam and told her not to let anyone in the toilets until Bill is back. Not that he cared what Bill was doing, but he felt is not right if Sookie finds out. Humans looked at life differently than vampires and they could not understand something like that.

He had just managed to escape from the grip of the Queen and was relieved when he saw her talking seductively to a group of vampires that weren't managing well to hide their lustful eyes.

He had sex with her earlier, but he had no choice. He remembered her screams of pleasure when he was giving her the third orgasm, but he somehow did not care. He had felt his intimate parts aching to be relieved, the same ache he felt the night he kissed Sookie. Sookie looked so beautiful this night that he found it hard to avoid looking at her. Her laugh and her melody voice were everywhere, her scent was intoxicating. The Queen was just the convenient option. And he could not bear the pressure in his pants anymore…He could not bear the way Sookie was looking at Bill…

He decided to check if she went home ok. He followed the scent he had been trying so hard to resist. The further he went, the more he could feel her presence. And he heard screams…

His heart sank into his feet from what he saw. Sookie was lying on the ground covered in blood. He could hear her painful attempts to breathe. Eric did not hesitate, he had to try to save her fast…He knew she did not have much time and he could not let her die… He bit his wrist and put it against her mouth…

"Sookie, drink" he whispered, stroking her hair with his other hand in an impulsive effort to make her feel better. He saw her opening her mouth and felt his blood entering her body slowly. Her wounds started to close and her face resumed its normal colour. He took her gently in his arms and he felt her hands wrapping around his neck. He could not resist and kissed her on the lips that still had his blood on them. She responded and he felt her body convulsing against his. He could taste the tears from the pain she had experienced. She was kissing him furiously in a way he never felt before…"Bill" Eric heard her saying and a sharp pain ran through his body…She was asking about Bill…He put her gently on the ground making sure she was able to stand. He knew his 1000 year vampire blood was going to cure her completely. The older a vampire got, the stronger their blood became…

"I am sorry, Eric. I don't know what I was thinking. I probably confused you with Bill" Sookie said and pinned her eyes to the ground not being able to look at Eric.

"What happened, Sookie? Who attacked you?" Eric was trying to smell the air, but there was nothing…

"I really don't know, Eric. All I remember is steps and branches braking, and then excruciating pain that paralyzed my legs. It drank my blood, Eric. It was a vampire and he was trying to rape me…then I heard steps and he ran…

Eric thought for a while silently. If it was a vampire, and he drank Sookie's blood, then he would be able to find her wherever she was. She was in danger…

"Sookie, you can't stay the night on your own. I am going to get Bill to bring you home. Don't tell anyone else what happened. It is not safe" He lifted her again like a feather and she was surprised how warm he felt for a vampire.

"Eric, I am sorry for ruining your shirt" Sookie apologized after noticing all the blood stains on it. She saw Eric smiling at her showing his white teeth.

"If the state of my shirt is disturbing you, I can take it off" Eric replied making her cheeks go on fire.

"I think I am able to walk on my own, Eric" she jumped back on her feet and hurried in front of him trying to hide the redness on her face. She was surprised how fresh she felt despite what happened to her. She was feeling horny and wanted to find Bill….It was her engagement night and she intended to enjoy every little minute left from it.

They walked through the back door into Eric's office and Eric got Pam to bring her a set of clean clothes.

She put on the red t-shirt and dark blue jeans Pam gave her. Pam was laughing at her and joking about her sexy butt when Sookie struggled to zip the jeans. Eric had offered to help her get dressed, and she literally had to push him out of the room.

She walked into the bar and saw Bill drinking a bottle of True Blood while talking to Eric. His fangs were extended and Eric's face was furious. They stopped when they saw her approach.

"Is everything ok, Sookie?" Eric said and she felt his eyes burning through her clothes.

"Yes, Eric, why shouldn't I be" Sookie replied while wrapping her hands around Bill. She heard Eric saying goodbye, but she did not dare looking at him anymore. His presence made her feel uncomfortable and she was glad he was leaving.

"Bill, will you take me home?"Sookie whispered in Bill's ear and he did not hesitate. He was waiting for this moment for a week and he was going to make the best out of it. They sat in the car and he drove as fast as he could…

Sookie was relieved. Eric had told Bill what happened, except the little details that made Sookie ashamed of herself. Bill did not have to know. She had just confused Eric with Bill from the shock she had experienced and she was going to prove it to Bill now….

"Wow, Sookie" Bill said with gasping voice when she pushed him on the bed after tearing his shirt with her teeth. "I have never seen you so horny" Bill whispered in between the kisses she was firing at him. Sookie licked his ears gently making him burst with desire. He tried to pull her towards him, but she pushed him again restraining his hands. She licked him slowly and he felt her tongue all over his body, driving him insane. He always wondered how she could be so good in bed considering the lack of experience she had. He was her first sex partner, but he always felt he was the one learning. She unzipped his pants and he felt her mouth wrapping around his enlarged penis. A wave of enormous pleasure stormed through his body.

No one had ever done it the way she was able to do it. He was looking at her while she had her wonderful lips moving up and down his member. Her mouth was so soft and so wet, and her tongue was playing against a sensitive spot he never knew it existed before. Her hand was stroking his testicules gently, and she moved her mouth to suck them while still moving her other hand around his penis. She looked him in the eyes while doing it. She speeded her movements and he could not hold on anymore. He felt the orgasm exploding in his body and the juices pouring into her mouth, taking everything in without hesitation…His body started convulsing uncontrollably. She had slowed down her lips, but she was still licking him prolonging the pleasure of the orgasm. His body was still trembling, but he managed to pull her up and kissed her on the lips, feeling his own taste on her mouth. He needed her blood now and she willingly pressed her neck against his extended fangs. The warm, sweet blood poured into his mouth and he felt himself getting aroused again. He rolled over her and entered her, enjoying the wetness between her legs. She wrapped herself around him and pulled him closer. He thrusted faster and faster until another orgasm took over his body…

Sookie heard him scream her name and a feeling of happiness ran through her. She really enjoyed being able to make him feel like that. "I love you, Bill" she said and the exhaustion took over. She fell asleep.


	3. Sookie's Revelations

Looking at Sookie wrapping herself tightly around Bill and whispering love words in his ear made Eric's chest squeeze into a pulsating painful ball. A weird feeling of sexual desire had run through his blood, but he was sure it wasn't his. It was Sookie's feelings...It was the blood he gave her and he could sense her emotions. But somehow seeing whom the emotions were aimed at was hurting him... He glanced behind himself one more time to see Bill and Sookie leaving the bar hand in hand and then walked towards the counter.

"Pam, why are you staring at me like that?" Eric said.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was staring at someone else that surprisingly looks exactly the same as you, has exactly the same name, owns exactly the same bar called Fangtasia, but no, it definitely wasn't you." Pam replied rolling up her eyes and giving Eric an ironic smile.

"What are you on tonight, Pam? O Positive from a drug addict? Eric snapped at her and walked away without waiting for reply.

"You might want some of that as well, by the looks of it" Pam whispered back at him raising her eyebrows.

"Pass me a bottle Tom" Eric said to the bartender. "I think I need all my strength for whatever's left from the night"

"Are you sure you don't want a second one?" Tom winked and nodded towards the Queen who had seen Eric's return and separated from the group of admiring fans that had gathered around her.

"I think she might want to drink from another type of bottle, Tom" Eric grinned

"Lucky man, Eric, lucky man" Tom whispered gazing at the Queen's movements which emphasized the feminine shapes of her body.

"Pick up your jaw, Tom, before I do it and snap it back at your face myself", Eric hissed and waved at the bartender to leave them alone.

"Wow, take it easy boss. I never knew you were that interested in her?" the bartender replied sneaking a surprised look at Eric's reaction.

"I am not. Now get out of my sight" Eric growled back at him. He pulled himself up together and turned towards the approaching Queen with a seductive smile on his face. Queen or not, she wanted him badly and he was going to give it to her...

"You nearly got me worried Eric. You don't look yourself tonight" The Queen said while dragging her finger slowly on his upper leg in the direction of his intimate parts.

"I could not wait for the party to be over" Eric whispered licking her ear lobe. "There is very little time until dawn, Your Majesty. Should we finish what we had started earlier?"

"We have all the time in the world, Eric" The Queen replied in a hoarse voice. "I promise I will make you remember all the wonderful moments we have had together. Come with me", she murmured while dragging him towards the door and Eric followed...He let his body do its own thing...

Eric glanced at the Queen's naked body one more time and left for his own sleeping chamber. The sex they had was really great. The Queen discreetly hinted that she enjoyed being with him very much and hoped the relationship could develop into something bigger. She told him that she had noticed something was worrying him for the last two years, but she was glad he seemed his old self again finally. Eric listened without protesting. He admitted to himself she was maybe right. He had been a fool. The Queen's interest in him was good for building his position in the vampire society... But that weird feeling of emptiness inside him was not letting go. He felt the sun rising and his body dropping helpless on his bed. Then the dreams began...The intoxicating smell, then her laugh and her lips against his. They were in a castle with high stone walls surrounding an enormous green fields and forests. Her clothes were drowned from trying to sprinkle water from the lake at him. "I love you Eric" she whispered and unfolded the thin white dress pressing her breasts against his bare chest, causing his body explode with desire from the touch...

Sookie got up feeling fresher than ever. The events from last night surprisingly had positive effect on her, even though she got attacked and bitten, and nearly raped. Something really weird happened while she was lying on the ground helpless... She heard a thought, someone else was trying to communicate with her...She could hear it speaking but there was no sound. It told her that nothing bad was ever going to happen to her. It said to her this was her destiny and it was the first step towards a wonderful future. It told her that the vampire she loved would always be there for her that he loved her too, and she would be safe...And then she heard her attacker squeal and disappear into the dark...

Sookie looked around the bed and realized Bill was gone to his sleeping place. She thought about the sex they had the night before and a smile passed across her face. Her vampire loved her. Bill had told her that many times and it really made her feel so good. She had been so embarrassed by the sexual attraction she felt towards Eric the previous night which she had to pour all over Bill instead. But first time in a week she did not dream...Eric the vampire, and Eric the human were no more in her mind, gone without a trace. "Thanks god he was not the killer though, because my taste in men was really starting to worry me" Sookie laughed and jumped out her bed.

The days to the wedding were passing by quickly. She took some time off work to get e few things ready. She slept most of the days and spent the nights with Bill. He was usually busy up until ten in the evening working on the computer or going to meetings, so it gave her some time to spend with her brother Jason and meet Tara for a dinner from time to time. Jason was really interested in his new girlfriend Sarah. He was describing her as a very nice girl, unlike the previous sluts he was dating with. And Sookie could not wait to see her. She was trying to organize them all to meet up some evening, and when Bill told her he was not able to come, she felt quite disappointed.

"Jason" Sookie said to her brother on the phone. "I know I was looking forward to meeting your girlfriend and all, but we won't be able to come tonight. Bill has an important meeting tonight and he will not be back up until dawn. I am so sorry, maybe some other night, Jason" Sookie proceeded without hiding the regret in her voice.

"Come on, Sookie. You can surely go out on your own. Bill will be alive forever, and you only have one life to enjoy" Jason demanded.

"But Jason, I am going to feel awkward on my own you know. I don't want you to feel stuck to me for the night and not being able to enjoy the company of your girlfriend. I know you two don't spend too much time together because of your working shifts, and I surely don't want you to be babysitting me for the night."

"Listen, Sookie, if you are going to feel better if you had some company, I am going to invite a friend of mine I really like" She heard Jason grinning.

"No, Jason. You can't be setting me up with a date" Sookie replied shocked. "I am getting married in a week"

"Don't worry sister." Jason laughed. "He is not interested in having relationships with humans. But he is a great company. Come on, just be ready at 8. We'll meet you at the Night Museum on the Main Square. You need to wear something comfortable" Jason hung up the phone without letting her reject.

It was nearly 6 P.M, so Sookie decided to get ready before she changed her mind. She went for a quick shower and squeezed into pair of jeans and strapless top without bothering with a bra. She hated wearing them anyway. She rang Bill to tell him she was going out. He was busy and could not talk too much, but didn't mind her going out with Jason. She told him how much she loved him and he assured her back that he loved her too and could not wait to see her.

It was a nice warm summer evening and it looked quite crowded on the main street. The cafes were full of people and Sookie could hear nice music reaching her ears. The fountain colour lights were on and it looked beautiful. She sniffed the air and enjoyed the salty smell from the Atlantic Ocean nearby. She did not regret going out. It felt like a lifetime since she went out with her brother and she was looking forward to it. She crossed the street and headed towards the main entrance of the Night Museum. She could not remember ever going inside it. She used to avoid crowded buildings in the past, but she had learnt since how to block people's thoughts from entering her mind. She crossed the street and headed towards the main entrance of the Museum. It was passing 8 o'clock and she was hoping Jason and Sarah were already there. She stared at the standing people and she recognized her brother's black hair. He was a good looking chap, hard to miss, Sookie smiled and hurried in his direction. He was standing next to a slim brunette and a tall blonde fellow that looked strangely familiar to Sookie. She had probably seen him with her brother before...

"Hi guys" Sookie said and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful" Her brother smiled at her. "I am so happy that you came. Please meet Sarah. Sarah, this is Sookie, my sister"

"It is so nice to meet you Sarah" Sookie replied and gave Sarah two friendly kisses. "I have heard so much about you" She grinned in a 32 karat smile.

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined, Sookie. I am so glad Jason is your brother" Sarah laughed jokingly and hugged Sookie back.

Sookie turned towards Jason's male friend that had not said a word yet and she suddenly felt her knees weakening from invisible pressure, and her head spinning.

"Eric?"

"Sookie" Eric replied and lowered his face to kiss her cheeks the same way Sookie had just kissed Sarah.

She was too stunned to resist and it wasn't going to look polite in front of her brother and Sarah if she did. A strange sense of joy ran through her suddenly. But it wasn't hers. She looked around to see if there was some other human nearby broadcasting and straightened her mind barriers to shut out the feeling.

"You two seem to know each other?" Jason said slightly surprised. "Sookie, this is Eric, my new history teacher I was telling you about at your engagement. He is over a thousand years old. Can you believe it?" Jason said with a smile that made him look ten years younger.

"Yes, I think we've met before" Sookie replied trying to keep her voice as calm as she could.

Eric was wearing a tight t-shirt with the Fangtasia logo on it and pair jeans that were like tailored specifically for his body. A couple of females passing by turned their heads twice to look at him, and Sookie heard them whistling and giggling. Jason and Sarah laughed and Eric pretended he did not notice anything.

They decided to start the night with a walk around the museum first. Eric had told Jason that there were some real treasures from his own past he wanted to show him, and Jason was getting really excited. Sookie did not want to be left alone with Eric, so she hurried and started chatting to Sarah. Jason and Eric were walking behind them discussing some artefacts from the 10th century.

The artefacts displayed in the Night Museum were mostly with European origin, illegally imported and confiscated by the government from treasure-hunters over the centuries. Sookie was enjoying Sarah's company, but she was somehow desperate to hear what Eric and Jason were talking about. She did not know anything about his origin and overheard that his home land is now called Bulgaria. Eric told Jason it is a small country nowadays, but it used to be the cultural centre of the European continent for centuries before the invasion of the Ottoman Turks. Bulgarian Old Cyrillic translations of the bible spread all over the Slavic world at the time. Sookie noted that the jewellery exposed was the best she has ever seen and Sarah agreed. They reached the section with pictures and drawings found from the same period and her heart nearly stopped at the view. She saw the image of a man that incredibly resembled Eric. But his hair was longer and his face was darker. He was standing in a beautiful green field, near a lake. There was a castle in the background surrounded by high stone walls. Sookie was standing speechless with her face glued to the sky blue eyes staring at her from the picture. She had seen it in her dreams...Eric...

"Sookie, is everything ok with you darling?" Sarah saw Sookie's face go white and her hands trembling."You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I, I...I just have never seen this... before" Sookie mumbled. She felt Eric's gaze from behind her and she did not want him to see her face at this moment. A hurricane of strange emotions was overwhelming her. She was trying to remember if she had ever seen that picture before her dreams started, but no...She was just a simple waitress...it was impossible. She heard Eric behind her telling Jason that it was indeed him on the picture from when he was the Emperor of Bulgaria, just before he was turned into a vampire. The room swung around her, her knees became like jelly, and she saw the ground approaching her at a stalling speed...

"Sookie!" was all she heard and a pair of strong hands grabbing her before she hit the ground. She felt so safe...

Sookie woke up and looked around. She was in a hospital bed with intravenous cannula tubes attached to her hands. "What happened to me? Nurse, nurse" she shouted seeing the lady in the white dress passing by the opened door. The nurse heard her and walked into the room.

"Why am I here? How long have I been here? I am going home" Sookie mumbled and tried to lift her body out of the bed and get rid of the tubes attached to her hands.

"Miss Sookie Stackhouse, stop" The nurse restrained her back in the bed." Just relax. Everything is going to be fine. You are just fine" She followed in a calm voice and Sookie laid her head back on the pillow with her eyes wide opened waiting for an answer.

"You have been in a coma for a week. We were not able to find out why this happened to you. The blood tests were inconclusive. The doctors have never seen anything like it before", the nurse explained. "Miss Stackhouse, I am not sure I should be telling you this now. Maybe I can call the doctor. I am not sure you are ready to hear this."

"Ready to hear what" Sookie nearly screamed. "I have the right to know what's happening to me", she pulled her voice back together realizing she had more chance of getting the information she wanted if she sounded calm.

"Your blood cells are not ageing, Sookie...We don't know yet for sure why, but you may have a long life ahead of you. And you are not one of those..." the nurse proceeded with hesitation in her voice "...vampires. You can see the sun light... A group of scientists are on the way to do more test..." The nurse's words echoed in Sookie's mind "Are you ok?" she saw the nurse staring at her with concern.

"Yes, I am ok. This should be good news, right?" Sookie replied with a soft smile. She was not going to show her how she felt. She started thinking rapidly. Thousands of thoughts stormed her mind. Scientists, long life...guinea pig. She was not letting them turn her into a guinea pig...

"Has anyone come to visit me?" Sookie whispered with a hesitant voice.

"Oh, yes, your brother stayed here every day and your boyfriend and another friend of yours came during the night. They don't know yet, you know what I mean...about your condition...The flowers are wonderful, aren't they?" and she nodded towards the vase next to Sookie's bed.

"Bill, my fiancé...?"

"Oh, sorry, I did not know you are engaged, but a very good looking guy and a real gentleman" The nurse looked at her with a conspiring smile. "He came every night at around 3 am after your friend left. He brought you different flowers every time. You are a lucky woman. Have a rest now and I will call your brother to tell him you are awake" The nurse fixed the covers on her bed and walked out.

Sookie watched the nurse leaving and looked at the flowers. There was a card...


	4. Gracious Plenty

It wasn't a minute before her assigned doctor came to check on her, confirming the story about her blood tests, and adding that she was born normal, but something along the way must have caused her unusual condition. She could not wait until he left the room...The card...She picked the flowers and took out the tiny red piece hidden between them...

"_I hope you like Red Camellias. Eric"_

"Eric was the one leaving me flowers? Well, how confused was that nurse anyway, thinking he was my fiancé?" Sookie laughed surprised. "I wonder if they kept the rest of them somewhere..." Sookie thought with arising curiosity, when the door slammed...

"Sookie, darling, I am so glad you are feeling better" Bill rushed into the room with a worried expression.

"Bill. I am fine" Sookie smiled sniffing the flowers, staring at Bill standing like a stone statue at the door, unable to move...

"You are a flame in my heart" Bill whispered with a sullen face, his eyebrows gathering in the middle.

"I know" Sookie grinned.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant the flowers, Red Camellia" he nodded. "The person that gave them to you thinks you are a flame in their heart. Show me the card!"

"What card?" Sookie replied indecisively, trying to hide Eric's card under the blanket. "There was no card. I thought you left me the flowers" she smiled innocently.

"No, it wasn't me" Bill replied, appearing at her bed side with the speed of light.

"They must be from Jason then. You know him. He probably wanted to say that I am like a thorn in his eye, if he knew anything about flowers at all." Sookie laughed loudly hoping Bill didn't notice her quivering hands. She has never been a good liar.

"Bill, there is something important I must tell you." Sookie remembered. "How many people can you glamour for one night?"

"A lot, why?"

"Bill, you must glamour everyone in the hospital that has seen the results of my blood tests. You must interrogate them first to make sure you glamour everyone, till the last one..." Sookie started rambling uncontrollably.

"Sookie calm down darling. Why, what's wrong?" He soothed her.

"Bill, you have to promise me you will glamour everyone and then I will tell you"

"Ok, if that's going to make you feel better. I promise"

"The nurse said that I have a unique condition. I don't age the way normal people do. I am going to have a long life" Sookie said scanning Bill's face hoping for a positive reaction. Bill stood still for a few seconds, without saying a word.

"Are you sure, Sookie? That's impossible" Bill replied hesitantly staring at her with bulging eyes.

"Bill, I am certain. They have called scientists to study my unexplained "sickness". Everyone must be glamoured...I am not becoming a guinea pig...Bill you must tell no one else too."

"Yes of course, no problem... I am so happy to hear this Sookie. It's the most amazing news I have heard in my life" Bill said and leaned towards her giving her a wet kiss.

Sookie was relieved. She was afraid the news of her long future life would disappoint him. Deep in her heart she didn't know if he was actually ready for a long relationship, and whether he was marrying her just because he only had to live with her no more than 50 years. The last few of which she was probably going to be wearing granny nappies and forgetting his name all the time. Bill hugged her around the shoulders and she kissed him passionately.

"Sookie" Bill pulled all of a sudden. "Has Eric been around to visit you?"

"How do I know, Bill? I have been in a coma for a week" Sookie replied trying to hide her guilty conscience. "Why?"

"No nothing important. I actually might need some help with the glamouring. By the looks of it there may be quite a few people that need to forget. I am not sure the night will be long enough for me to do it on my own." Bill lied.

"But Bill, you can't tell him. You promised"

"No way Sookie. I would never tell him that" Bill replied confidently. "I must make a phone call. Just get ready and I will be back with a plan in a few minutes, Ok?"

Bill walked out of the room. He needed to call the Queen immediately.

"Your Majesty, I have some bad news...I think something happened that I didn't know about"

"Spit it out Bill" The Queen snapped.

"Sookie is in a hospital. She was in a coma for a week. I thought it was just the lack of sleep at night, exhaustion and so...but...the Prophecy, Your Majesty. It started happening. She must have had Eric's blood... I don't know how this is possible. It says in the Prophecy that she has to have Eric's blood first...

"Bill" The Queen hissed. "You stupid, ignorant, negligent bloodsucker! How could you let this happen? I told you. I warned you not to let Eric near her, you fucking idiot. I will tear off your tiny dick and stick it in the place of your brain, because that's what you have been using to think. **Eric is mine, mine...**That Prophecy cannot happen. I will not let it happen. You must not let him have her blood! They must not exchange blood together! Or trust me Bill, you will regret it. I promise. But I will kill her first..." The Queen was furious with anger.

"Yes Your Majesty. I understand" Bill answered in a subdued voice.

"And Bill, no one can know about Sookie's immortality, including her"

"But, she already knows. I can't glamour her. I have tried numerous times. It never worked on her. And your brother, The King, he tried too..."

"I know. My stupid brother made them kiss" The Queen hissed spitefully. "Leave that to me. I think I know who can make her forget. And don't worry. You are getting married as planned in two days. Eric won't be able to touch her then" she smirked and hung up.

Bill nearly dropped his phone. His hands were trembling with anger. "That motherfucking bastard Eric. He never told me about giving her blood that night. I fucking knew it...the way he looked at her all night...I am going to kill him if he ever touches her again. I swear. Sookie is mine, only mine and all she is is mine, forever..."

Bill took Sookie home and told her not to let anyone in, for no reason, even hers or any of his friends. He told her he had to glamour Jason too, just in case. Her brother was not going to remember anything for the last week. Sookie didn't mind. Jason had enough things to worry about besides her being in a coma for a week. Bill asked Sookie if she felt any different since they went to Fangtasia that night, if she had any dreams or maybe even greater sexual desires...,remembering the night at the engagement when she tore his shirt with her teeth after apparently drinking Eric's blood.

"Yes, I did" Sookie said calmly deliberating how to proceed...

"You did?" Bill replied fearfully.

"Of course I did Bill. I missed you so much when you were gone. And I just... I really enjoyed us being together so often" She blushed with embarrassment remembering her groins burning with desire when Eric kissed her that night, her strange dreams, the portrait in the museum...Eric's masculine forms touching her bare breast, inserting his skilful fingers into her soft wet spot causing her body to squirm with pleasure and ecstasy in an unknown way...

"Oh, my god, Bill" Sookie's words sneaked out her mouth loudly accidentally, and she felt her knees weakening from the flood of sweet dreams invading her. She hated Eric for doing this to her. She hated him so much. He caused her only pain, unforgettable pain. She was never going to let his selfish, smug nature to ruin her life like that.

"Bill, I love you. You know that, right" Sookie mumbled indecisively hearing her hesitant voice. "You know, I will be ok for the wedding, if you still want to marry me?"

"Oh, Sookie, of course" Bill exploded emotionally squeezing her tightly to himself and dragging his extended fangs along her neck before kissing her. "You just can't imagine how happy I am to hear this. I love you too and I want to spend all my life with you. I just... can't believe how lucky I am..." he reassured her.

"Bill, will you be back before sunrise? You know, I would really love to...have you tonight" Sookie said with embarrassment. Bill was nearly 300 hundred years old, but was quite old fashioned for a person his age and Sookie never felt really comfortable expressing her desires directly like that...

"Can't wait for it" He replied seriously feeling how much he actually wanted her. He scraped his body against hers, teasing her with the hardness in his pants.

"Are you going to be back before sunrise?" she laughed conspiringly.

"Lock yourself in. I will call you tomorrow as soon as I can"

When Bill left, Sookie just lied back on the bed staring at the ceiling, wrapped in her own thoughts. Her hand slowly moved towards her panties, and she pushed them down helping herself with her right foot. She was all alone, but an intense sense of sexual desire invaded her mind... She slid her hand against her skin until she reached her moistened clit, and twirled her fingers in a round motion shamefully accepting the pleasure of her own touch. Her groins were painfully sensitive; desperately anxious for some type of enclosure ...She closed her eyes trying to escape from the frustrating feelings, when two cold fingers gently entered her slit, and started moving in a way that sent electric pulses to the tips of her toes. They moved deeper and deeper, causing her insides to start contracting from arousal, and her legs sinking into the bed by an enormous attraction of gravity...The feeling was so sensational, yet not complete, but brought her to the verge of an unknown intensive pleasure that made her body squirm in ecstasy...

"Sookie, look at me, my lover" she heard a whisper, and before she was able to react, the fingers pushed against a spot that sent her to a world, she had never known before...She started convulsing uncontrollably, while shocks unravelled along her quivering body, making her moan and utter incoherent words... Her eyes followed the whispering voice...

"**Eric!"**

Sookie's eyes bulged seeing Eric's six foot five magnificent shadow glowing at the bottom of her bed. She stiffened, blushing with embarrassment at the thought of what he just did to her.

"How did you get in?" Sookie asked bashfully, her heart still panting

"Through the window"

"I have never invited you in."

"You did Sookie, at your engagement night, remember? He grinned. "I just came by to check if you were ok, and you weren't." He smirked licking his fingers with contentment from the elixirs of her powerful orgasm. "Hmm, delicious..."

"**You Monster**!"

Sookie exploded in an intense desire to hurt him...

"You arrogant, heartless, sneaky beast...Why did you do this to me...?"

Sookie began frantically pushing Eric in the chest with her small fists, overwhelmed by rapidly growing embarrassment that made tears pour down her face like a waterfall. She felt him gently restraining her hands, pulling her closer in silence, and embracing her body in an effort to stop her furious emotions. A soft, but persevering force opened her lips, diving into the salty waves of her tears, and slowly rendering her defenceless... against her own will. She could resist no more... Her nails dug into the tender masculine tissue of his wide chest when his skilful mouth shot her into a staggering state of euphoria, driving her body into a raging frenzy to consummate him all in...She unfolded her legs, wrapping around him, and flinched from the touch of his hardened pulsating arousal, profusely growing against her. His hands started exploring her body in a relentless endeavour, uncovering centres of pleasure she never knew the existence before. He cupped her breasts and moaned abruptly at the flawless generosity of their dimensions. "You are so beautiful, my lover", he whispered, writhing in desire to vengeance the advancements of her adept, cunning hand on his inflamed member. He felt her luscious tongue electrifying every nerve in his mouth sending rapid pulses of excruciating pleasure along his body. "Oh my God Sookie! How do you do this to me?", he groaned, sensing her craving movements to take him all in...He oscillated for a moment. "Sookie, are you sure? He whispered gently. "I am bigger than the average size and...I..."he stuttered when he felt his large member embraced by amazing, pulsating vibrations. "Eric, now, please...Oh, Eric!" She exclaimed as an unforeseen pleasure built up inside her from the powerful thrusts of his gracious plenty. "I want you so bad, Sookie..." , he groaned and his pace fastened steadily, deepening inside her, guided by her intensified moaning and heavy breathing, and causing his body to react in an untamed manner, unravelling all the suppressed desires that had caused his groins to ache for so long... He lowered his face at her nipples kissing and sucking them in a frenzy of excitement he had never felt before, when Sookie ordered with a gasping voice. "Eric, bite..."He stared at her, hesitant for a moment, and then he bit... A voluptuous, intoxicating sense rapidly invaded his veins bringing him into an unrecognized state of exhilaration. He heard Sookie screaming his name, shaking uncontrollably and exploding into multiple orgasms. Her groins vigorously started contracting and tightening around his enormously aroused member, causing intensive waves of astounding pleasure pour down his spine and then smash him into pieces into an ocean of divine ecstasy...


	5. Don't leave me

They lay there speechless for a long moment, still trembling from the experience, staring at each other's eyes in disbelief. Sookie pinched herself unconsciously on the arm. Eric smiled, and leaned to kiss the tiny reddened spot she had just abused. His still erected member slightly scraped off her tights, sending shivers down her spine. Sookie sneaked a look, unable to resist the view. The nature had given him plenty to be proud of.

"Do you see anything you like?" Eric laughed at her reaction.

Sookie blushed, realizing he had followed her eye movements. She turned her head sharply, pretending the interest of her stare was the corner of the pillow under his head, which only made Eric laugh louder.

"Do not be ashamed of yourself, Sookie" He said, blazing a burning trail with his fingers over her voluptuous breasts, not hiding his admiration. Sookie felt wetness building up between her inner tights, and pulled the blanket up in a desperate attempt to prevent it. He lifted the blanket again and wrapped it around both of them, purposely squeezing their bodies together. Sookie did not protest. She just aligned herself along his gracious forms surprised to feel his heart pounding heavily against her chest. She did not know vampires had a heart beat, she hadn't noticed Bill's before... Eric's skilful tongue started exploring the area behind her ear lobes and neck, causing her body hair to transform into millions tiny pins, digging his skin. Her hands with a mind of their own grabbed that gorgeous butt of his uncontrollably, and pressed as hard as they could against her intimate parts.

"Oh", she sighed, when she felt his shameless generosity make its own way between her inner tights. Eric's eyes landed on hers enthralled, and his mouth joined the delicious soft lips, the dexterous nature of which was driving his body insane. They were lying side by side, faces against, tenaciously grasping each other in a delirious frenzy. Sookie tried to spread her legs apart, unsure if he could fully reach her if she didn't, but he locked them back with his, penetrating her unimpeded, thus causing her feel every wonderful inch of his gracious plenty, replenish the amplified feeling of emptiness that had started to build. She shrieked in astonishment...His toned, muscled stomach was rubbing against her, stroking her clit at the same time, as he thrusted gently into her. She felt her groins soak, and an overwhelming arousal started to creep down her spine.

"Eric, faster" she screamed, sensing the inevitable explosion approaching..., but he just kept thrusting in her slowly and steady, teasing her to a verge of insanity, and visibly enjoying the torturous pleasure his silent revolt was causing her. Her legs tightly locked between his, his hands embracing her shivering body, his tongue ferociously scrutinizing the sensitive nerves in her mouth, she was left helpless at the mercy of her tormenter...Her body stiffened from the enduring, agonizing pleasure building up inside with his every push..Then she felt Eric lifting her, detaching her from the bed, and thrusting deeply into her with forceful movements, escalating into an unrelenting, merciless pace, causing her body to convulse and shiver uncontrollably, writhing in pleasure... Sookie felt thousands of detonating dynamites inside her joining into a powerful blast, followed by the delightful warmth of the volcanic eruptions of Eric's orgasm. And she collapsed from the most pleasurable exhaustion ever...

"You torturous monster" Sookie groaned, noticing Eric looking at her with a complacent smile.

"Was it torturous enough?" He grinned.

"Hmm... I am not sure. I might need another go." She teased jokingly, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I would love that" Eric replied hoarsely, pressing her hand against his enlarging erection.

"I can't believe you are ready again!" Sookie gazed at him in disbelief with bulging eyes, her expression causing Eric to burst out laughing.

"I am always ready for you, my lover" He said teasingly, while scanning her from top to bottom as though she were his trophy.

"Well, that's no good, because I will be married in two days" Sookie said somewhat sarcastically.

"I don't want you to get married" He stated, his face becoming gloomy.

"Why, how is that going to ruin any of your plans?" She raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"My plans, no...your wedding is not part of my plans." He proceeded, gazing at her eyes with intimidation that made her flinch. "Do you really want to marry him?"

She did not answer, just looked at him, stunned by the sadness in his expression.

"Do you love him, Sookie?"

She nodded silently, afraid that if she opened her mouth, the answer may have been different...

"Then marry him." He said motionless.

"That's it? You come here and seduce me two days before my wedding, then just leave... How convenient, ah?" Sookie snapped.

"I didn't say I will leave you. I just said you can marry him" Eric said simply.

"Well, thank you very much for your permission." Sookie followed sarcastically, her eyes like a flame.

"I would do anything that will make you happy, Sookie" He whispered.

"You don't look the type of person that lives for other people's happiness."

"And how do you know what type of person I am?" He asked, taking his turn to be sarcastic.

"The type of person that sleeps with women, then hangs them out dry."

"What do you mean?" He asked with an honest expression.

"I mean that you don't care I am marrying Bill" Sookie said, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "For someone that has lived over a thousand years like you, I can't believe that you don't understand what I am trying to say." She followed with her voice somewhat pleading.

"Are you trying to say that you will give me a chance?" He beamed with a dazzling smile.

"May be" She answered thoughtfully.

"May be" He repeated evenly, raising his eyebrow at her. "I am in love with you and all I get is maybe?" He asked looking offended.

Sookie glanced at him stunned by his words, her face burning with delightful warmth.

"Eric, was that you on the portrait in the museum?" Sookie changed the subject, unable to bear his piercing gaze.

He nodded.

"And who was the woman in the white dress that liked to swim in the lake, near the castle?

He looked at her with surprise, examining her face for a long moment.

"That was my wife."

Sookie flinched.

"Wait a second, how do you know about her?"He jumped suddenly, grabbing her by the shoulders with a devilish look, his fangs extending ready to strike...

"Know about her what?"She shrieked with horror at his reaction.

"My wife, she was not on the portrait" He answered quickly, releasing his grip with a guilty expression, realizing he was hurting her.

"Did you love her?"

He did not answer.

"Did you love her?" she repeated firmly.

"Sookie, it doesn't matter now...It was so long time ago...I even can't remember how she looked like, just her smell...She smelled differently..." He said with a thoughtful expression. "She smelled like you..." He blurted out suddenly, surprised by his own revelation. Then he leaned over her, cupped her face in his big soft hands, making her look straight into his daunting eyes.

"What happened tonight between us was amazing. I have not felt like this in thousand years. I have always wanted you, Sookie, from the first day I met you two years ago. You are different, your presence makes me feel...so good...so natural...I feel almost human.

"Eric?" It dawned at her suddenly..."Did she have a birth mark in the form of a red heart on her right foot?"

"How do you know this, Sookie?" His eyes bulged.

"You said you don't remember her." She teased.

"The mark..., the mark is important" He stuttered.

She took a deep breath, not sure whether to proceed...

"I have been having strange dreams, Eric...since the first time we kissed. That woman I asked you about...your wife" she hesitated for a second. "That woman was me in my dreams." She blurted out, blushing, stretching her right foot at him...

He looked at her in silence, staring at the perfectly shaped red heart on her foot in disbelief, his face turning from pale to blue, and the next thing she felt was Eric kissing and hugging her frantically, saying indistinctive words in a language, she had never heard before.

"You can't marry Bill Compton, Sookie" He uttered with affectionate sincerity.

"Then I won't" She simply agreed, kissing the warm red tears, rolling down his face...

She felt so confused at this moment, a little bit guilty, a giant vampire was kissing her feet. But this gorgeous vampire...was the man of her dreams. And she knew it there and then, he was the man she always wanted...How stupid she was the night she was attacked, when the voice in her mind told her the vampire she loved, loved her too...and would always protect her. It was Eric that saved her; it was Eric's kiss that swept her off her feet. It was him that she wanted; forcing herself to think it was Bill.

"I was such a fool, Eric" she whispered fondling his hair.

"No, Sookie, the fool was me. I should have told you the truth...the truth about Bill..."

Sookie's heart flinched, but she somehow wasn't surprised of his words...

"Eric?" She insisted, seeing him hesitating to proceed. "I think I can take it."

"Bill Compton and the Queen had a plan about you Sookie" He stopped for a moment, assuring she was ok. "Your abilities, Sookie, are unique. They are a lot more than you think. The Queen has a powerful friend that found out about you, and what you can do. The Queen decided to send Bill Compton to seduce you, and then bring you back to her, so she could use your abilities to her favours. I was really surprised the night you came to find Bill with me, when the King couldn't glamour you. I had always hoped Bill used some kind of vampire magic to make someone like you love him. It was hurting me, Sookie, although I refused to believe. I spent two long years, since the day I met you, to force you out of my mind. When Bill disappeared, and you came to me looking for help, I knew that I would do anything it takes; to wipe those tears off your face and never see you cry like that again...Bill was summoned by the Queen, as a punishment to his revolt. He fell in love with you Sookie. How could you blame him for that?" He leaned over to kiss her..."She was going to send him far away, to never see you again. And he would have not been able to stop her. So I paid the Queen's brother...a million...to convince her to release Bill, and bring him back to you. I did it for you Sookie, and trust me it was the most difficult decision I ever made. Seeing your love for him was killing me slowly...And the Queen asked for a price of her own too, to make love to her, whenever she wanted...or no deal at all.

"Oh, Eric, I am so sorry" Sookie hugged him tightly, feeling like she would never let go off him again."Bill lied to me all these years. He never told me it wasn't you that killed Lafayette. He made me hate you with all his rotten intrigues about you. And I was punishing myself for thinking about a man that drained my cousin to death... But the moment you kissed me for the first time, Eric, I was lost...to you forever."

"Hmm, I think I can get used of my new Sookie very easily." Eric beamed with happiness. "Can we try out that, ah... _**lost**_ inside you word, again?_"_ He grinned conspiringly, pulling her closer..."But... you must be tired, my love. I should really let you sleep now..."He replied to himself, feeling guilty for his constant arousal at her presence.

"Eric, there is something I forgot to tell you." Sookie stuttered between two yawns. "Today, in the hospital, I was told..."

"Tomorrow...my lover." Eric whispered, putting a finger on her lips.

"Tomorrow..." Sookie murmured, suddenly feeling the events from the night exerting their influence on her, and her body relaxed into a sweet oblivion, cuddled into his soothing chest. She thought Eric would leave after that. Bill never stayed if she fell asleep. But Eric lay in bed for hours next to her silently, stroking her hair from time to time and kissing her tenderly on the face. She felt sense of happiness and joy pouring through her veins, and she smiled in her sleep...it was Eric's...she could sense him so well.

She woke up early the next morning, feeling alive for the first time in her life. Eric was gone, but the side of the bed where he lied, was still kind of warm. She went to the kitchen, starving with hunger, the night with Eric had taken its toll. She giggled, thinking what kind of breakfast she would have loved just now... a six foot five tall blonde pie...

She opened the fridge, and there was a note hanging, with familiar handwriting...

"_I already miss you, my lover. Please be very careful. The Queen's powerful friend I was telling you about, is very dangerous, and he does not sleep during the day...I will be with you at sundown._

_P.S._

_I hope you like __ham salad sandwich. Sorry for the coffee though, I will have to figure out a way how to keep it hot._

_Eric"_

Sookie's eyes welled up in tears. Eric, the vampire made her breakfast... How did he even know what ham or coffee is...She doubted a thousand years ago the civilization was that sophisticated...?

"Are you going to cry, or are you going to eat?" She heard an unfamiliar terrifying voice and screamed with horror at the sight of the pale face of a black eyed vampire, with a satanic expression, sitting at her kitchen table and enjoying the sunshine...

**Hi guys. Thanks to everyone that managed to read through all of this without falling asleep:). I would love to see some reviews and suggestions in regards to the story plot, writing style, etc.., because it is like shooting in the dark...I really enjoy writing it though. Sorry that I couldn't resist Eric-Sookie hottie so soon, but I will twist it a little later. Or at least that's the plan for now, unless I get bored of my own story too:)**

**And thank you for all the wonderfull stories posted around here. I can hardly get enough of it...Well done**


End file.
